callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Locus
The Locus is a bolt-action sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Campaign The Locus is the signature weapon of Rachel Kane (with the exception of "Sand Castle"), being fired in an unusual semi-auto configuration not seen in normal gameplay. In "Sand Castle", Maretti uses a laser-guided version to shoot the player as they overload the generators and can even hit them if they're cloaked. The Locus is also used by 54i snipers and can be picked up for use (excluding Vengeance). Report The Locus "Version 09" (v.09) is one of the many production variations in a series of highly customizable rifles which combine the latest in materials engineering with a time-proven, reliable bolt-action design. The Locus series has been engineered to minimize environmental variables such as temperature and humidity to guarantee accuracy in the most extreme operating environments. While there are many versions of the Locus rifle, any of them can be quickly identified by their unique twisted barrel design. The Locus v.09 is built for portability and mobility, making it an excellent choice for operation on the move over rough terrain. Although reliant on a bolt-action operation, ergonomic and mechanical optimizations allow for quick, smooth cycling with minimal movement of the rifle itself. Coupled with a ballistics computer and good optics, the Locus is capable of unwavering accuracy and reliable performance under extreme conditions. Specifications * Ammo: 8.6x70mm * Length: 1150mm * Weight: 5.4kg * Barrel: 650mm * Production Years: 2056 - Present * Country of Origin: Germany Multiplayer The Locus is a bolt-action sniper rifle which can kill any enemy with one shot on the chest and above. It has good handling speeds and can ADS quite fast. Attachments *Recon Sight (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Suppressor (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Ballistics CPU (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Varix 3 (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Fast Mag (unlocked at weapon level 6) *FMJ (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Thermal Sight (unlocked at weapon level 8) *Extended Mags (unlocked at weapon level 9) *ELO (unlocked at weapon level 10) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 11) *Stock (unlocked at weapon level 12) Zombies The Locus appears in Zombies, where it can be obtained from the Mystery Box in the maps Shadows of Evil and The Giant. The Locus can also be found in Harvest Pods in Shadows of Evil, should the player be lucky. It's high penetration can make it devastating when grouping, and the clear scope can make it viable even without attachments. ELO can turn the weapon into a close-range destructive force, whilst the Fast Mags can allow the freedom of not needing to buy Speed Cola, instead preserving the slot for a more useful or wanted perk. It's bolt mechanism allows for the sight to settle between shots, and also means that rounds won't be wasted often. With 110 total rounds, the Locus has a higher capacity than the SVG, and only suffers from a slightly lower damage output. The hipfire radius is relatively tight for a sniper rifle, but it is still recommended to ADS as the radius is large compared to an AR or even a shotgun. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Arrhythmic Dirge and gains a damage increase, an increased magazine capacity, and more reserve ammo. Gallery Locus BO3.png|The Locus in first person Locus Scope ADS BO3.png|Aiming down the Locus' scope Rachel Kane sniper BO3.png|Rachel Kane with a Locus Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III (comic) Weapons